Entre Escamas de Dragón
by PechGallagher2.0
Summary: Mientras el mundo mágico clamaba por justicia el joven Ministro Harry Potter se encontraba sellando su propia caída ante los ojos de quién se convertiría en su piedra en el zapato Draco Malfoy, el único que no creyó en sus promesas de restablecer el orden del Ministerio y el único capaz de detenerlo al adoptar el título de "El Dragón" creando un rebelión capaz de derrumbarlo.
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo: El lugar que le corresponde.

Como era de esperarse tras la batalla de Hogwarts el mundo mágico inglés había caído en caos, la mayoría de los lideres se encontraban apresados por colaboración indirecta o directa con Voldemort, sin ellos no había orden y sin orden dominaba la completa anarquía además de sumárseles el increíble dolor que padecía dicha comunidad debido a las bajas que la presente guerra había dejado y el miedo de que tal como la ultima vez este sólo fuera un periodo de calma finito con fecha de expiración. Pero dicen que del caos y la confusión nacen los mejores líderes al igual que los peores. La desesperación de aquellos días tras la fatídica fecha apenas y fue apaciguada por los miembros de la Orden de Fénix restantes quienes rápidamente apresaron a los mortífagos y sospechosos que permanecían con vida con la promesa de un pronto juicio, sin embargo, carecían del carisma y seguridad necesarias para ejercer el puesto de líder y los ciudadanos empezaban a notarlo, con el pasar de las semanas el inconformismo de éstos magos y brujas se hizo evidente y alguien, no lo suficiente brillante para analizar la situación, dijo entre voces que no había mejor líder que les proveyera de tal seguridad como lo haría Harry Potter quien desde un principio se había mantenido firme ante las adversidades acabando con el mago más oscuro y poderoso que se había erigido en el Reino Unido.

Los ciudadanos cegados por la necesidad de ser dirigidos secundaron la noción sin pensarlo dos veces y días después frente al ministerio se encontraba una turba furiosa clamando por el héroe mágico. Kingsley Shackebolt actual ministro provisional en ese entonces con afán de calmar los ánimos lanzó un comunicado donde se estipulaba que Harry Potter era demasiado joven e inexperto para asumir el puesto y que el mismo no deseaba dicha responsabilidad, pero no midió las consecuencias de ese boletín basado en suposiciones de lo que el joven héroe deseaba.

Para la gran sorpresa de Shackebolt al día siguiente El Profeta afirmaba tener una entrevista exclusiva con Potter quien aseguraba que jamás se le había propuesto tomar dicho lugar por lo tanto la información era falsa y una sucia artimaña para desestimar sus deseos. En dicha entrevista se encontraban aseveraciones como que el Ministerio y el Wizengamot debían ser limpiados a fondo pues entre ellos aun se encontraban traidores y corruptos que impedirían el avance de la sociedad mágica y otras donde aseguraba que, siempre fue inexperto y joven para lograr detener al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado pero a nadie pareció importarle cuando salvo sus pellejos. Dicho artículo fue suficiente para derrumbar los esfuerzos de Kingsley por encontrar el orden y para forzarlo a eliminar gran cantidad de reglas y condiciones que debía cumplir un mago para llegar a la posición de Ministro y además preparara unas votaciones y campañas políticas que carecían de sentido cuando era tan claro el ganador.

Mientras todos esos sucesos tenían lugar las celdas de Azkaban se llenaban cada día más con mortífagos en espera de juicio, en vista de que las pequeñas celdas del Ministerio no daban abasto, cada uno de los sospechosos fue trasladado a la prisión de alta seguridad tan pronto fueron capturados, entre ellos se encontraban hombres de alto renombre como lo es Lucius Malfoy, quien compartía celda con su hijo y su esposa, ya que fueron capturados juntos en una redada cuando intentaron escapar a la Malfoy Manor en Francia, si bien sus apariencias habían sufrido con el paso de los días mantenían su porte aristocrático como si no tuvieran nada que temer, restándole importancia a los hematomas y laceraciones causados por el tratamiento brusco de los Aurores. Ya habían pasado más de treinta días encerrados esperando los tan famosos juicios a los que serían sometidos, cuando Severus Snape hizo su aparición frente a su celda.

Lucius fue el primero en notarlo levándose del camastro en el que se encontraba sentado haciendo ondear su sucia túnica tal como lo hacia el ex profesor de pociones.

– Severus. – Dijo arqueando una ceja.

Ambos hombres se miraron retándose, tras el descubrimiento de la doble vida que llevaba el profesor de pociones, no pudo evitarse que estos se distanciaran, ya que mientras Lucius era condenado una y otra vez a los castigos del Lord, Severus recibía halagos y ovaciones por la información que era capaz de conseguir aún cuando estas resultaban ser solo una pequeña parte que realmente no llevaría a la Orden al fracaso, porque sus lealtades estaban en Dumblendore y las de Lucius estuvieron en algún momento en Voldemort, más cabe destacar que a pesar de conocer todo esto el rubio nunca pensó en delatar a su amigo, pero eso no evito que creciera el resentimiento entre ellos.

– Lucius – Hizo una pausa. –Traigo noticias.

Con esas palabras captó la atención de todos en la celda, Narcissa y su hijo voltearon a verlo con interés reflejado en sus caras.

– Los juicios han sido retrasados debido a los problemas existentes – Continuó en profesor. – Al final resultó ser que tenias razón, Potter quiere el poder y demás está decir que lo obtendrá y en bandeja de plata.

– Así que la mascota de Dumblendore dejó salir su avaricia finalmente. –Dijo con sorna.

Lucius a diferencia de muchos había previsto el cambio de actitud en el niño de oro de Dumblendore, desde aquel día en que lo había desprovisto de su elfo, porque el notó más de lo que las acciones demostraban, ese brillo de triunfo y malicia le hizo saber a Lucius que no fue por compasión, fue por demostrar un punto, fue por venganza, pequeña pero en significado muy grande.

–Supongo que debo decirte que tenías razón, incluso en los argumentos que utilizaría a su favor.

–Te lo dije Snape, ese pequeño mocoso es un enfermo manipulador, ¿Crees que todo lo que sufrió en casa de sus tíos no dejaría huella en su comportamiento? Bueno y bondadoso a pesar de su triste pasado, sin hablar de todos los acontecimientos siguientes. –Hizo una pausa y miró hacia su hijo, quién rápidamente apartó la mirada. – Son terribles cicatrices dejadas en su psique, todo su comportamiento no ha sido más que una burla, un vil engaño –Dijo con desdén.

–Eso ya no importa –Dijo Severus. –No hay nada que se pueda hacer al respecto, Kingsley ha cedido ante la presión y ha eliminado toda impedimenta que pueda tener Potter para asumir el poder.

–Pues, ahora sólo nos queda rezar, Severus, porque si el ascenso del señor tenebroso parecía aterrador el de Harry Potter será la perdición de todo lo bueno y razonable, mientras es disfrazado de felicidad y lealtad, nadie se enterará de estar en una dictadura excepto aquellos que quieran detenerla. –Miró a su hijo nuevamente. –Y tú, será mejor que te prepares porque el vendrá por ti.

 _3 de Agosto de de 1998_

 ** _Harry Potter es nombrado el más joven Ministro de Magia_**

 _En las votaciones efectuadas por los magos ingleses y bajo la jurisdicción del Wizengamot la pasada noche fue dado a conocer Harry Potter como el nuevo Ministro de Magia Inglés, el más joven e inexperto en el área que alguna vez haya aspirado a dicha posición, más sin embargo el poseedor de una Orden de Merlín Primera Clase y el título de Salvador del Mundo Mágico. Su ascensión fue celebrada por todos los magos del país, quienes aseguran, según encuestas realizadas, sentirse más seguros bajo el mando de su salvador._

-Segmento de Wizard Daily

A tan solo tres meses de la batalla de Hogwarts Harry Potter ya poseía la posición de mayor poder en Inglaterra como Ministro de Magia, su primer día era celebrado por muchos, pero no por todos y es que incluso en una sociedad mágica tan frágil como es la de Inglaterra habían más de un ser pensante que lograba ver lo ilógico del asunto. Entre ellos se encontraba una de las brujas más razonables de la historia mágica, Hermione Granger, quien a su vez era la mejor amiga de el-niño-que-vivió. Cansada de expresar su malestar y ser fuertemente debatida por su pareja Ron Weasley, decidió hablar con la raíz de sus problemas y dudas, con el nuevo Ministro.

Al dirigirse al Ministerio notó el creciente alboroto que en éste había. Por sus puertas cientos de personas salían, desde respetables magos sangrepuras pertenecientes al Wizengamot hasta simples squibs con túnicas que indicaban que eran pertenecientes al cuerpo de mantenimiento del edificio, todos ellos con sus pertenencias en cajas como si de un despido masivo se tratara y eso no estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Con su afán de purgar el Ministerio de traidores Harry Potter había despedido a todos y cada uno de los empleados del lugar con la promesa de ser contratados nuevamente cuando se comprobara su total inocencia de los hechos ocurridos durante la pasada guerra, lo cual le dejaba a su mando el poder enteramente del mundo mágico inglés, al menos mientras se realizaban las investigaciones pertinentes.

Con prisa recorrió los pasillos del Ministerio para llegar a la oficina ahora perteneciente a su amigo. Entró sin tocar, pero se detuvo rápidamente al ver a Harry sumamente concentrado en los papeles en su escritorio, mantenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido como indicación de que no lograba entender del todo lo que había en ellos, y la poca ira que Hermione había empezado a sentir se desvaneció, quizás no sería necesario un gran sermón para convencerlo de que lo que hacía no era correcto. Se acerco y tomo asiento frente al escritorio esperando que terminara para lograr entablar una conversación con él.

–Buen día, Hermione. –Dijo eliminando el ceño fruncido de su rostro –Una suerte que llegaras no entiendo en lo más mínimo la mitad de lo que ponen estos documentos que se supone debo firmar.

–Eso es porque no estás preparado para esto Harry, aún no entiendo porque tanto interés en esta posición cuando siempre diste a entender que después de la guerra harías lo necesario para salir del ojo público. – Dijo contrariada.

–Y es lo que quiero, pero no sin antes asegurarme de que estamos seguros, justo ahora somos demasiado vulnerables, cualquier loco seguidor de Voldemort podría llegar y tomar el poder desechando todos nuestros esfuerzos por salvar al mundo mágico – Se inclinó para lograr acercarse más a Hermione. – ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Dimos mucho a cambio de esta forzada paz como para que nos la arrebaten.

–Pero Harry…–Fue interrumpida

–Hermione, créeme cuando te digo que sólo lo hago por un bien mayor – Hizo una pausa para luego mirarla con la sonrisa más encantadora que fue capaz de colocar en su cara – Además no estoy sólo, Ron y tú me ayudaran en conjunto con los miembros restantes de la Orden.

Hermione quiso creerle, pero su extraño comportamiento contradecía todo lo que ella creía conocer de Harry Potter, sus sonrisas y ese pequeño deje manipulador no era propio de su amigo, sumados a la frase de Dumblendore que él solía odiar no hacían más que darle un mal presentimiento. Pero antes de habérselo planteado completamente había aceptado entrar en los planes del nuevo Ministro. Para ayudarlo renunciaría a volver a Hogwarts para completar sus estudios, en cambio comenzaría inmediatamente en la Escuela de Derecho Mágico Inglés manteniendo pequeñas obligaciones con el Ministerio y preparándose para asumir importantes roles en él.

Desde el momento en el que había entrado a esa celda no había dicho palabra, se limitaba a observar a su madre y padre, ambos se comportaban de una manera ansiosa muy poco digna de sus estatus, más sin embargo él conservaba la calma resignado, nada le parecía importante puesto que su futuro antes prometedor y lleno de posibilidades se había esfumado y eso en cierto modo lo reconfortaba, había odiado al Señor Tenebroso más que a cualquier otro, sus constantes amenazas y humillaciones hacia su familia lo habían hartado hasta el punto que de no haber terminado Harry Potter con él, el lo habría hecho. Prefirió gustoso pasar su vida encerrado antes de servirle a un sucio mestizo con complejo de superioridad, o ser condenado a seguir los pasos de su padre por el resto de su vida, con suerte al menos los dejarían en celdas distintas. Más poco tiempo tuvo para celebrar su victoria puesto que ya muy entrada la noche de ese día un rostro muy conocido se asomo por las rejas de su celda, rodeado de Aurores se encontraba Harry Potter con la mirada clavada en él.


	2. Chapter 2

**PARTE I: LA NUEVA ERA**

Capitulo 2: El verdadero comienzo de una nueva era

–Malfoy, hazme el favor de despertar a tu madre, necesito hablar con ella.

Draco lo miró expectante, no estaba seguro de que hacer a continuación, en su mente se hacían presentes las imágenes de sus múltiples enfrentamientos y de cómo el mismo se vanagloriaba haciendo uso del inmenso poder de su padre, el cual ya no poseía, mientras que Harry Potter estaba en la cúspide de la pirámide alimenticia haciendo uso de todo el poder ministerial que ahora tenía sobre sus hombros. No se le ocurrió ningún comentario sarcástico o ligeramente coherente que pudiera usar sin ser humillado con los insultos que alguna vez utilizo contra él, apenas era consciente de que ahora no tenía nada de que regodearse o presumir y sin conocer muy bien el motivo hizo lo que se le pidió, despertó a su madre con pequeños movimientos en su hombro, más no eran del todo necesario, él sabía muy bien que su madre apenas y dormía una hora o dos desde que entró en esa condenada celda.

Cuando Narcissa se levantó y sacudió levemente las faldas de su túnica, los Aurores ya habían abierto la puerta de su celda y su esposo ya se había incorporado en su camastro, sin saludar o hacer uso de sus muy estudiados modales salió para seguir a Harry Potter apenas y dirigiéndole una mirada, porque ella sabía muy bien que se había hecho con la mejor carta alguna vez jugada contra el héroe, le había salvado la vida.

Llegaron a una sala de interrogatorios, los Aurores que los seguían esperaron fuera de la pequeña sala y cuando ambos tomaron asiento Harry lanzó un hechizo silenciador a la sala.

–Señora Narcissa, usted debe saber a lo que he venido.

–A saldar una cuenta pendiente– Completó

Harry movió inquieto las manos y decidió levantarse y darle la espalda a Narcissa fijando toda su atención en los grises bloques de la pared.

–Así es, de hecho le tengo una propuesta, algo que usted podría considerar un pago.

–Le escucharé atentamente, Ministro– Dijo Narcissa con sorna.

Harry lo dejó pasar y continuó: – Su libertad, sé que no es tan importante si junto a usted no se encuentran libres su hijo y su marido.

– ¿Le hizo falta utilizar toda su capacidad neuronal para adivinarlo?

Harry nuevamente lo dejó pasar y pensó que lo petulante y odioso de Draco lastimosamente venía del lado de los Black.

–Debe ser consciente de que su marido posee demasiado en su contra como para dejarlo libre sin que las personas protesten, y su hijo como usted sabrá, si bien me ha salvado la vida no veo que valga con todas las otras veces que deseó acabar con ella.

–Al grano, señor Potter, qué no ve que tengo a una celda a la cual regresar.

Frunciendo el ceño Harry se deshizo de su planeado dialogo y se dirigió a la idea central del mismo.

–Serán libres, con condiciones de por medio y en caso de Malfoy mayor será arresto domiciliario, no podrá salir del país o de su casa y a su hijo lo haré parecer la víctima más afectada de toda la maldita guerra. Pero eso tiene un precio, el señor Malfoy me asesorara en algunos asuntos del Ministerio, deberá ser honesto y certero, de ser necesario habrá veritaserum de por medio. Y su hijo me acompañara, vivirá conmigo por un tiempo, ayudará con su imagen y dará credibilidad a la historia que será contada.

Narcissa no podía dejar su estado de escepticismo ante las condiciones de Potter, además de su postura y forma de hablar, ajenas completamente a lo poco que conocía de aquel muchacho, algo le causaba dudas y la hacían incapaz de tomar una decisión sin negociar, ya estuvo bajo el yugo de un mestizo alguna vez y no volvería a cometer los mismos errores.

–Lo pensaré, si me permite, es momento de retirarme. – Se levantó y espero a que Harry se volviera hacia ella y le ordenara a los Aurores escoltarla.

Cuando los Aurores volvieron Harry estaba nuevamente mirando hacia la pared.

–La celda junto a los Malfoy está vacía, coloquen ahí a Avery a Goyle y los Carrow, asegúrense de hacerles saber que sus vecinos son unos traidores y háganse los ciegos si deciden hacer algo, y tan pronto soliciten verme llamen a mi chimenea del Ministerio.

Tan pronto dijo eso se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Los Aurores que antes lo habían acompañado eran los miembros de Azkaban y éstos no habían sido despedidos temporalmente como el resto, pero de igual manera se encontraban bajo su jurisdicción y debían obedecerle. Harry necesitaba poner en marcha su plan pronto o de lo contrario se le podría salir de las manos, ya se empezaba a notar cierto resentimiento entre los Aurores de la prisión y eso sin mencionar a aquellos que habían sido despedidos.

Pero no pudo haberlo planeado mejor puesto que a primera hora de la mañana, apenas unas horas después de haber dejado la prisión se encontró frente a frente a uno de los Aurores, sin necesitar palabras de por medio lo siguió.

Nuevamente frente a la prisión de los Malfoy pudo observar como su estrategia había funcionado, Draco ya no llevaba su túnica en su lugar tenía una camisa y pantalón rasgados que se reconocían como parte del uniforme escolar, uno de sus ojos estaba hinchado y de color verdoso que casi le daba un aire gracioso a la mirada venenosa que le estaba lanzando, Lucius se encontraba con un labio partido pero en mucho mejores condiciones que su hijo, mientras que Narcissa sentada en su camastro con un aire de indiferencia no mostraba más que unas sutiles ojeras.

— Supongo que ya tiene una respuesta a mí propuesta —Dijo Harry sin apartar la mirada de Draco.

—Diré que si, como ha de suponer, le aplaudo su esfuerzo es digno de una serpiente—Dijo Narcissa con todo el veneno que logro poner en su voz.

—Gracias, viniendo de ustedes es todo un cumplido.

La sonrisa maliciosa que Harry dejó escapar permaneció en su cara hasta un poco después cuando de nuevo se encontraba en la sala de interrogatorio, esta vez frente a Lucius Malfoy, explicando los alcances de su convenio.

—De manera que veremos cada uno de los trabajadores del Ministerio comenzando desde el rango más alto, después de mi por supuesto, me hablara de su participación en cualquiera de los dos bandos, si son o no fáciles de manipular, si desean mayor poder, entre otros datos que me interesen.

—¿Y si no los sé? El Ministerio es muy grande señor Potter.

—Pues, me dirá como conseguirlos, además antes de cada sesión tomará dos gotas de veritaserum, por precaución.

—¿Acaso no confía en mi palabra, señor Potter? ó debería referirme a usted como Ministro.

—La confianza es para estúpidos e ilusos, y no se preocupe nos conocemos lo suficiente como para que olvide las formas. Al salir un auror le acompañará a su mansión donde ya se debe encontrar la señora Narcissa.

—¿Qué hay de mi hijo?

—Pregúntele eso a su esposa.

 _20 de Agosto de 1998_

 ** _Secretos al descubierto tras la trágica guerra._**

 _El nuevo Ministro Harry Potter nos habla de la participación de los Malfoy ("La Historia de los Malfoy Víctimas o Villanos" página 2) en la guerra y las razones de su pronto juicio privado del cual ya hay un fallo, a pesar de la ausencia temporal del Wizengamot dejando en claro que la decisión fue tomada absolutamente por él (Para conocer las leyes establecidas para hacer posible la validez de esta decisión vaya a la página 5). Además, también nos hace partícipe de la creación de un nuevo departamento del Ministerio Mágico "El Departamento para la Consagración de la Paz Mágica" ó "COPAM"._

—Segmento de Wizard Daily.

 _El mundo mágico está atravesando cambios drásticos sólo espero que sean para bien, el nuevo Ministro hasta ahora se ha manifestado con la mejor de las intenciones y con el propósito de reinstaurar la paz_ _pero me pregunto si es la manera correcta de hacerlo._

—Michael Terranova, antiguo miembro del Wizengamot

Día 1

Draco Malfoy despertó en una pequeña habitación blanca, casi minúscula, el techo estaba inclinado hacia la derecha, había dos puertas, una frente a las cajas y otra detrás del camastro, sólo había un camastro donde él estaba recostado, un par de cajas casi ocultas en el polvo que las cubría y una manta doblada que descansaba sobre sus pies, no había nada más excepto por las telarañas en el techo. Draco estaba desorientado, el cuarto era oscuro y lúgubre, sus ojos ardían y su garganta estaba seca y sentía hambre, demasiada, era como si un agujero se instaurara en su estómago, intento levantarse pero su cuerpo se sentía débil mover sus brazos suponían un esfuerzo enorme, se dio por vencido cayendo en un sueño profundo.

Día 2

Malfoy despertó la sensación de hambre no había desaparecido seguía ahí cobrando mayor intensidad a cada momento, también deseaba ir al baño, intentó moverse para lograr llegar a la puerta, esta vez sus miembros respondieron de mejor manera alcanzó la puerta frente a las cajas pero estaba cerrada y en su estado de cansancio apenas y logró fruncir el ceño ante tal hecho. La segunda puerta estaba abierta, el techo era más bajo y debía inclinarse para entrar, ahí había sólo un retrete y papel higiénico. Al salir del baño un plato con sándwiches y un vaso de agua le esperan frente a una de las cajas, se lanzó sobre él y los devoró, sin clase, sin modales, de un solo mordisco. De nuevo sintió sueño y se limito a acostarse nuevamente en el camastro y dormir.

Día 3

Su mente se sentía confusa, como si sus pensamientos se encontraran bajo una espesa niebla y no pudiera terminar de atravesarla. Nuevamente fue al baño y a su regreso comió, eran sándwiches de queso, la última vez no logro notarlo estaba demasiado desesperado. Ya no tenía sueño o no mucho al menos, pero con su mente en un estado casi inútil no había mucho que pudiera hacer, solo miraba hacia al techo sin mirarlo realmente.

Día 4

Estaba mucho más despejado, comprendió que estaba encerrado, que alguien lo había metido ahí sin contemplaciones, golpeó la pared y grito hasta que hizo temblar las paredes, pero nadie le escucho, sabía que no tenía su varita a mano y se sintió desnudo, él no era nadie sin magia, no valía nada sin ella. Revisó las cajas, en una había mantas, suéteres y poción pimentónica en la otra había un libro "Animales Fantásticos y Donde Encontrarlos" el mismo volumen que él tuvo en Hogwarts dos ranas de chocolate (probablemente añejas) una botella de whiskey de fuego y un frasco de cerezas en almíbar. Se comió las ranas, volvió a gritar y golpear, se tomo la botella de whiskey y lloró hasta quedarse dormido.

Día 5

Vomitó en repetidas ocasiones y se compadeció de sí mismo.

Día 6

Se limitó a quedarse en el camastro, no comió, ni bebió el único vaso de agua del día.

Hermione estaba furiosa, sostenía el Wizard Daily sin comprender del todo lo que decía en el. Irrumpió en la oficina de Harry tan pronto leyó el artículo, el se encontraba frente a unos miembros del Wizengamot que habían sido reincorporados al Ministerio por lo tanto espero a que terminara con ellos.

—¿Podrías explicarme qué demonios es esto? —Casi grito Hermione.

—Podría pero acabas de interrumpir en una junta importante.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? Has convertido a los Malfoy en héroes de la noche a la mañana y me consta que mucho de lo que dijiste no es verdad.

—Si lo fue, sólo que no debía decírselos.

—¡Mientes! —Gritó Hermione —¿Quieres decir que nos contaste sobre los horrocruxes pero no sobre los Malfoy? Eso no tiene sentido.

—No podía hacerlo, porque tú y Ron reaccionarían de mala manera, justo como ahora.

—Entiendo que defiendas a Narcissa, incluso a Draco ¿Pero a Lucius? El es la personificación de la maldad misma.

—No hables de aquello que desconoces, Hermione —Hizo una pausa, parecía confundido, pero nuevamente retomo la compostura —Son buenas personas —Dijo con voz cansina.

—Yo no estaría tan segura.

Hermione se fue, sin decir más y por un momento Harry se preguntó si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

 **Muchísimas gracias por sus cometarios a Christine C (Por cierto ame poliglota), yumeatelier, dracoforever y atodos los que leyeron el primer capitulo de mi primer fanfic. Disculpen la tardanza pero estuve en el proceso de inscripción de la universidad así que no me sobro el tiempo, pero intentaré subir más seguido.**


	3. Chapter 3

**PARTE I: LA NUEVA ERA**

Capitulo 3: Vendando sus ojos.

 _La familia Malfoy, uno de los pilares de la comunidad mágica desde tiempos inmemorables y poseedores de grandes riquezas nunca pasó desapercibida para todo aquel que alguna vez buscó el poder, ya sea para solicitar su apoyo o para amenazar su posición, Voldemort no fue la excepción. Desde el primer momento en que el mago oscuro vio la oportunidad de ascender en el mundo mágico coloco a los Malfoy en la línea de fuego tanto como aliados como enemigos, y cuando el difunto Abraxas Malfoy denegó su petición de ayuda su siguiente objetivo fue su hijo, el joven Lucius Malfoy, un joven inteligente pero con un gran defecto la ambición, y las persuasivas palabras del Lord Oscuro fue convenciéndolo de unirse a él, su plan marchaba de maravilla hasta la misteriosa muerte de Abraxas, desde ese momento Lucius sospecho de la participación de su nuevo "amigo" en la muerte de su padre quien ya le había advertido que no se dejara engatusar por el joven pues este tenía un alma oscura. Lucius poco a poco fue alejándose de Voldemort desistiéndose en formar parte de su ejército hasta que fue forzada su participación bajo los efectos del hechizo imperius en la primera guerra, tras la primera derrota de Voldemort por Harry Potter, Lucius tomó esa oportunidad para separarse de por completo de esa horrible comunidad, con un gran peso de culpa sobre los hechos que cometió mientras estuvo bajo el hechizo. Pero poco se esperaba él que en la vuelta del mago tenebroso la vida de su hijo estuviera en riesgo "Mi hijo es mi mayor tesoro, jamás permitiría que le pasara nada" repetía el mago, "Él es la razón de todo lo que hice."_

—Segmento de "Los Malfoy, una historia para recordar" según Bella Encome.

* * *

Día 20

Draco Malfoy ya no era lo que solía ser, se había dado por vencido, estaba seguro que sus cuerdas vocales no funcionarían de igual manera una vez que saliera de esa condenada habitación, si es que algún día lo hacía. Se resigno a una limitada existencia; dormir, ir al baño, comer. Su cabello había crecido un par de centímetros y se sentía incomodo por la suciedad en su cuerpo.

Día 30

Estaba harto, comía las cerezas en almíbar con una expresión de determinación, cuando finalmente las termino tomó el frasco y lo tiró contra la pared cubriendo sus ojos con el brazo izquierdo los trozos de vidrio rebotaron por la habitación, algunos trozos se adhirieron a su piel pero el dolor punzante no lo detuvo, retiro su brazo y con la mirada buscó el trozo más grande de vidrio y lo tomo en su mano sin importar los cortes que éste dejara, lo llevo a su cuello y dio un suspiro, estaba decidido, este sería el fin.

Harry estaba en el despacho de Lucius Malfoy, habían estado discutiendo por horas sobre los últimos empleados del Ministerio por contratar y como llenar las plazas de quienes habían sido despedidos. Las manos de Lucius temblaban cuando sostenía un objeto debido a las constantes dosis de veritaserum que ya empezaban a mostrar sus efectos secundarios, centro su mirada en Harry, todo era su culpa, si bien el pudo encontrarse en una posición peor no le agrada que su único entretenimiento era hacerle los favores al mestizo y el hecho de que jamás podría abandonar su casa sin ser sentenciado a una vida en Azkaban. Tampoco sabía nada de su hijo desde hace casi un mes pero intuía que podría estar haciendo con él, más aún no estaba del todo seguro necesitaba una prueba, al menos una pequeña.

Harry miraba confuso las fotos e informes desperdigados en el escritorio sin entender del todo mucho de lo que Lucius decía, había tanta maldad y corrupción dentro de las paredes del Ministerio que le causaba un estado permanente de aturdimiento durante esas sesiones, él había tenido razón, lo mejor era limpiar desde los cimientos, los negocios fraudulentos, la falta de empatía y la completa ausencia del sentido del deber se habían apropiado del gobierno mágico y el necesitaba acabar con eso.

Lucius se levantó, era consciente del estado de aturdimiento del joven héroe y pensó en hacer una jugada que le permitiría saber si lo que sospechaba era cierto. Se coloco detrás de Harry señalando unos documentos como excusa asomando su cabeza por encima de su hombro. Estaban cerca, muy cerca, la respiración de Lucius podía sentirse en la mejilla de Harry y éste se tenso, sin embargo para Lucius esta fue una buena señal.

—Como le decía, la mejor movida sería ejecutar a Trainor por traición, de dejarlo vivo y desempleado se resentiría y empezaría a crear un plan para hundirte y tiene muchos contactos que se lo facilitarían. — Con cada palabra se acercaba más al costado de Harry —¿Qué opinas?

—Yo estoy de acuerdo. —Dijo entre titubeos

El titubeo que tuvo Harry solo facilitaba las cosas para Lucius quien enfoco su mirada en él, tomó a Harry ligeramente del cabello, casi como una caricia, haciendo que le mirara con la otra mano retiro el cabello que tenía en la frente.

—Pensaba que la cicatriz había desaparecido, pero ya veo que sigue ahí —Dijo suavemente.

Se encontraban tan cerca el uno del otro que sus respiraciones se entrelazaban, por un momento ninguno de los dos hizo movimiento alguno dándole a Lucius un veredicto y por lo cual se separo de Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios cuando el rostro de éste se cubrió de un brillante sonrojo.

—Al parecer aún a mi edad sigo siento irresistible ¿No cree? — Dijo con sorna.

Harry frunció el ceño entendiendo la trampa de Malfoy apretó sus manos en puños al notar que ahora sería su objeto de burla. Aún así permaneció en silencio, seguía necesitando de la ayuda de Lucius y si no se comportaba ni con todo el poder del mundo podría hacerlo cooperar.

—Ahora entiendo para que necesita de mi hijo, Draco siempre atrajo la atención de hombres con sus preferencias por así decirlo, es por sus rasgos finos casi andrógenos.

—No sé a qué se refiere.

—Puedes convertir a mi hijo en tu prostituta, no me importa en lo más mínimo. Después de todo ese igual iba a ser su destino si ganaba nuestro bando, digamos que Voldemort y tu no sólo son iguales en el hecho de ser mestizos desesperados por poder y gloria también tiene los mismos gustos.

Antes de que Lucius pudiera terminar Harry lo tomó bruscamente del cuello de su túnica apenas conteniendo las ganas de golpearlo en la cara.

—No me vuelva a comparar con ese ser, por hoy hemos terminado.

—¿Y qué harás? ¿Me tomaras a la fuerza y me volverás parte de tu harem?

—No, te meteré en Azkaban hasta sólo queden tus huesos como prueba de que alguna vez exististe.

Y con eso Harry salió de la habitación y de la Mansión.

* * *

En la madriguera todos estaban reunidos en la mesa sólo quedaban vacíos los asientos de Harry y Hermione, la ultima hace apenas unos segundos había avisado de su ausencia. Todos ellos habían estado de acuerdo con la toma de poder de Harry, lo apoyaban incondicionalmente, pronto se haría oficialmente un miembro de la familia al contraer nupcias con Ginny era cuestión de tiempo para que el héroe se arrodillara para pedir su mano y ese día los Weasley brindarían en su honor y planearían la boda, todo sería perfecto, la única niña de la familia tenía un futuro asegurado y al tenerlo también lo tenían el resto de sus familiares.

Cuando Harry llegó todos los saludaron entre abrazos y besos, la cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, todos comieron hasta saciarse y las bromas entre ellos fueron ocurriendo en toda la noche. Todo parecía perfecto cuando Harry pidió la palabra.

—Quiero que alcen sus copas y hagan un brindis por Arthur Weasley, a quien he decidido nombrar jefe de la sección de relaciones entre muggles y magos del departamento COPAM —Los gritos de euforia y las felicitaciones no se hicieron de esperar, y el brindes que prosiguió parecía ser el final perfecto.

Cuando la gran familia se comenzó a dispersar sólo quedaron Ginny y Harry sumergidos en una casual conversación.

—¿Y qué se supone que haremos ahora? —Preguntó Ginny.

—Tener nuestro final feliz —Dijo Harry entrelazando sus mano con la de Ginny —Cumplir nuestros sueños, ser libres de hacer lo que queramos.

—Suena maravilloso.

Se hizo un silencio entre la pareja, Harry la miró a los ojos decidiéndose a decir lo que tenía en mente.

—Será fácil, comenzaremos en el momento que aceptes ir a Bulgaria.

—¿Bulgaria? Para que… — Fue interrumpida por Harry.

—Para que hagas las pruebas para entrar al equipo de las Harpies.

Ginny se llevó las manos a la boca sin creer lo que había escuchado, para luego saltar y gritar con euforia y finalmente abrazar a Harry, para ella él era el mejor novio que cualquiera podría desear, el más atento y respetuoso, y tan gentil con su familia, parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas. Ginny llenó la cara de Harry de besos para luego ser apartada sutilmente. Harry tomo un mechon su cabello y lo coloco detrás de su oreja dándole un pequeño beso en la frente, y acariciando su mejilla.

—Te voy a extrañar tanto Ginny, demasiado, pero es lo que mereces. El traslador sale mañana, ten cuidado. Vas a liquidar la competencia.

—Muchas gracias, Harry.

Se mantuvieron en esa posición por un rato mirándose el uno al otro pero pensando cosas muy diferentes.

* * *

Cuando Ginny llego al hotel que Harry había reservado se sentía radiante de felicidad, estaba cumpliendo su sueño, ese era el primer paso para convertirse en jugadora de Quidditch profesional cada práctica, cada fractura por fin darían sus frutos.

Cuando Ginny tomó el ascensor del hotel sin embargo sintió que esa felicidad menguaba, convirtiéndose en un mal presagio, pero lo ignoro que podría salir mal en un hotel mágico y protegido como ese, ya no había Voldemort o Mortífagos, sólo estaba paranoica. Cuando finalmente estaba frente a la puerta de su cuarto casi no abre la puerta, algo estaba mal, pero aún así decidió continuar. Al abrir la puerta una luz verde la cegó junto a un grito de una voz desconocida.

—¡Avada Kedavra!

Alguien se acerco al cuerpo inerte de Ginny y con una daga hizo un corte profundo en su pecho, con su guante de escamas de dragón rebusco en el pecho de la bruja hasta encontrar su corazón, con su daga corto las venas principales para finalmente sacarlo y colocarlo en un frasco.

—Supongo que esto servirá, no me pagan lo suficiente por esto. —Dijo el hombre.

* * *

Día 31

No pudo hacerlo, era demasiado cobarde, no tenía valor ni para acabar con su sufrimiento, no era nada, no tenía nada, así se sentía, no se retiro los vidrios esperanzado de que una infección creciera en sus heridas e hiciera el trabajo por él, había sangre por todos lados, de sus piernas, de su brazo y de la pequeña herida en el cuello que debió ser el punto final de su vida. Estaba más delgado, podía sentir cada uno de sus huesos, su piel estaba reseca, su cabello débil y sus uñas frágiles. No era ni la sombra de lo que solía ser.

Día 34

Estaba febril, su deseo se había hecho realidad, algunas de sus heridas habían tomado formas extrañas y de ellas emergían sustancias de terrible aspecto, su piel estaba pálida y no tenía energías, la poción pimentonica seguía ahí pero él no la tomaría voluntariamente, sólo debía esperar, sólo tuvo que darse por vencido.

Más tarde ese día, se escucharon gritos, golpes y cosas rompiéndose, Draco se incorporo ansioso con las pocas energías que logro reunir, no sabía si ese era el sonido de su salvación o de su final. Los sonidos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca y el corazón de Draco aumentó su velocidad. La puerta frente a él se abrió de golpe y frente a él estaba Harry Potter, tal fue la conmoción que Draco literalmente sin energías cayó en sus brazos perdiendo el conocimiento.


	4. Chapter 4

**Parte II: Somos Escamas del Dragón**

Capítulo 4.1: Recuerdos Dolorosos

Draco Malfoy se encontraba frente a su pensadero, mirándolo fijamente como si algo se escapara de su vista y le fuera imposible identificarlo, quizás deseando encontrar la respuesta que terminaría con el estado de expectación en el que ahora se encontraba, pero sus recueros no eran capaces de darle lo que él anhelaba, al contrario, le llenaban de dudas y hasta desesperación, rememorando el inicio de su descenso.

—Dragón —Le llamó una voz femenina desde la puerta de su despacho. —Es una emergencia.

Draco hastiado de la presencia de otros en su mansión decidió ignorarla por un momento, en estos tiempos todo era urgente o debía ser atendido con inmediatez y sinceramente eso le estaba agotando, haciendo de su vida un constante caos del que pudo librarse alguna vez, pero decidió no hacerlo.

—Es sobre los resultados obtenidos por las escamas rojas en su incursión al Ministerio.

Eso cambiaba totalmente el panorama y decidió abrirle la puerta rápidamente, ocultando el pensadero en el proceso y topándose con el ceño fruncido de una muy molesta Hermione Granger, con la cara sucia y magullada por la última misión que había llevado a cabo.

—Te ves radiante —Dijo con sorna mientras ella pasaba rápidamente por su lado adentrándose en la estancia.

—Sé que planeabas ignorarme, eres el maldito líder, asúmelo.

—¿Dónde quedo la tímida Gryffindor que se escondía en los baños a llorar? —Su sonrisa socarrona era imposible de ocultar llegado a ese punto.

—En el mismo lugar que quedó el niño quejica y mimado que eras.

Y aunque pareciera un juego simple, era un trato no establecido entre ellos para retrasar la llegada de las noticias que en su mayoría solían ser catastróficas, pero la espera debía acabar pronto cuando la información lo apremiaba y la cara de Hermione se tornó seria de un momento a otro.

—Han tenido éxito, Draco, tenemos la profecía —Hizo una pausa y suspiró antes de continuar — Pero, fue demasiado fácil, no estaba en el departamento de inefables o en su oficina, sólo estaba ahí, en un pedestal a mitad del pasillo, a la vista de todos.

Eso fue todo lo que necesito oír para que las alarmas en su cabeza se encendieran, pero a su vez no le sorprendió, puesto que estaba esperando su movida desde hace mucho, algo que indicara que él estaba al tanto de su existencia y que deseaba ponerlo en sobre aviso, una muestra de que no les teme.

—¿Algo más?

—Las escamas rojas cumplieron la misión en su totalidad con una pérdida total de cero, en un tiempo dentro de lo estimado. —Dijo con suma formalidad, no era más que una exigencia que él había impuesto para finalizar las reuniones de ese tipo y aunque no fuera necesario siempre le reconfortaba oírlo.

—Puedes irte, asegúrate que todos permanezcan en el comedor luego de cenar, escucharemos la profecía.

—¿Todos?

La pregunta quedó en el aire debido a la entrada abrupta al estudio de un niño, de no más de cinco años con cabello negro azabache y ojos grises quién inflaba sus mejillas como muestra de descontento mirando al rubio que no dudo en devolverle la mirada.

—Dijiste que jugarías conmigo — Draco conocía bien esa mirada en su hijo, indicaba que estaba muy cerca de hacer un berrinche.

—Creo que esta noche no podré.

El efecto debía ser el esperado, con un llanto incontrolable pero en su lugar el niño sólo frunció el ceño antes de que las cosas ocultas de la vista salieran de sus escondites, los cajones y cofre se abrieron con el tintineante sonido de frascos chocando entre sí, el pensadero salió del espejo, los libros cayeron de los estantes y una foto escapó del bolsillo de Draco, una explosión de magia accidental había atacado el estudio y en lugar de molestarse el rubio festejo por ello, tomando a su niño en sus brazo y besándole sonoramente la mejilla, felicitándolo por su nueva habilidad. Mientras que la vista de Hermione se centraba en el pensadero y luego en la foto del suelo y aprovechándose de la distracción, la tomó y la guardó para sí misma saliendo de la habitación, sintiendo un gran pesar en su corazón y sonriendo con tristeza.

En la foto un Draco Malfoy más joven sonreía junto a un Harry Potter en su túnica de ministro.

* * *

 **Parte I: La Nueva Era**

Capítulo 4.5: Sin guía en la oscuridad.

Cuando Draco Malfoy despertó sólo sentía su boca seca y áspera, deseando con demasía un vaso de agua. Pero al abrir los ojos se encontró mucho peor, sintiéndose desorientado al no reconocer la habitación en que se encontraba, si bien se sintió aliviado de no estar nuevamente en esa habitación, pensó que quizás esa era no más que una falsa ilusión o la segunda parte de su martirio. Agotado física y emocionalmente no pudo más que hacerse esa pregunta antes de que sus ojos se cerraran nuevamente.

* * *

Hermione sabía que algo andaba mal con Harry, quien parecía una persona distinta al transcurrir de los días desde que ostentaba el poder y le enojaba el hecho de que el mundo mágico había perdido la razón y le aplaudían cada paso en falso que daba, sin darse cuenta de que los estaba arrastrando a un entorno dictatorial donde todos gustosos aceptaban ser sumisos. Harry le había pedido, casi exigido que culminara sus estudios rápidamente para ayudarlo en la gestión del Ministerio, que se olvidara de Hogwarts y siguiera con los estudios superiores, pero ella no obedecería, seguir a Harry ciegamente parecía sensato hace un año, pero ya no más. Volvería a Hogwarts, cursaría el séptimo año y vigilaría a su amigo desde la distancia, permaneciendo con su consciencia limpia de los pecados que él cometiera.

* * *

Los asesinatos seguían sin dar tregua a los aurores, desde miembros del Wizengamont hasta magos considerados comunes y corrientes, algunos trabajaban para el Ministerio, otros no, no parecía haber una conexión entre tanta muerte disfrazada ante el mundo mágico como accidentes o desapariciones, seguían inocentes ante el hecho de que un nuevo mal se había levantado tan pronto Voldemort fue derrotado, el erguimiento de un nuevo Lord había comenzado y nadie parecía notarlo.

A veces Harry no sabía porque hacía o cometía algunas acciones, ni con que finalidad, sentía que perdía el control momentáneamente de su mente y se tornaba en alguien más. Luego la culpa lo invadía, como en ese momento mientras observaba la Madriguera a la distancia, sintiendo un nudo en su estómago de tan sólo pensar en la mentira que le diría a los Weasley con la finalidad de mantener los ánimos tranquilos por un tiempo, tanto como se lo permitieran. Cuando entro y recibió los abrazos de Molly y las bromas que George hacía para ocultar su tristeza por la pérdida de su hermano ya no se sintió en su hogar como antes, ahora era un intruso.

—Cariño ¿Ginny se ha comunicado contigo? Desde que se fue las lechuzas regresan con las carta intactas— La preocupación se hizo visible en Molly, acababa de perder a uno de sus hijos, la idea de perder a otro sólo le traía desolación, era fácil ver las ojeras bajo sus ojos y sus nervios en el temblor de sus manos

Harry esbozo una sonrisa falsa y abrazo a la mujer para decirle: —Ella está bien, pero no la aceptaron en el equipo y está haciendo una rabieta, dijo que se tomaría un tiempo antes de volver.

Molly suspiró aliviada, ella creía ciegamente en Harry y sus palabras acabaron con sus dudas.

—Esa niña debe aprender a actuar de una forma meno egoísta, mira que preocuparnos así por una simple rabieta, me tendrá que escuchar cuando vuelva— Y aunque la señora Weasley quería parecer enojada había un atisbo de sonrisa bajo sus palabras.

Harry quién no le había mirado a los ojos desde su llegada sólo pudo sentir como se hundía en el peso de sus mentiras. Se despidió rápidamente alegando que su nuevo trabajo le demandaba mucho de su tiempo y volvió a su hogar donde otra de sus mentiras le esperaba. A veces él reconocía su inestabilidad y le asustaba, otras veces frente a los cambios bruscos en su personalidad era incapaz de reconocerlos. Se estaba volviendo cada vez más peligroso sin saberlo, olvidaba sus actos y cometía errores que costaban mucho, no lo sabía pero eso no lo libraba de culpa

* * *

Harry observaba a Draco que dormía en su cama plácidamente decidiendo que debía hacer ahora con él, por ahora se limitaría a tratar de curar sus heridas. El rubio fruncía el ceño cada vez que él aplicaba la poción, gimiendo por el dolor que le causaba seguido de la frescura de la sustancia. No estaba dormido o despierto del todo, parecía sólo estar aletargado, lo suficiente para no llegar completamente a la lucidez necesaria para identificar a Harry.

—Lo siento —Harry miró con soslayo la foto en su escritorio de Ginny—No sé porque lo hice. —Luego simplemente dejó de lado la poción, limpió sus manos en el pantalón y retiro la foto, llevándosela lejos de ahí.

Cuando Draco despertó nuevamente se sintió cálido y descansado como si un enorme peso hubiera desaparecido de sus hombros, esta vez estaba en una cama cubierto de finas sabanas, pero su letargo desapareció cuando sintió la mirada intensa de alguien sobre él, se levantó bruscamente ocasionándose a sí mismo un mareo y llevando sus manos a la cabeza con intención de detenerlo antes de ver a una horrorosa criatura llena de arrugas y una nariz ganchuda, era un elfo doméstico.

—Señor —Dijo el elfo haciendo una ridícula reverencia

— ¿Dónde estoy?

—Señor, se encuentra en Grimmauld Place, señor—El elfo parecía haber perdido algo en el piso puesto tras cada palabra hacia una reverencia.

— ¿Puedes dejar de reverenciar?

—Lo siento, señor, pero servir a un Malfoy es un gran honor, Kreacher es un elfo afortunado.

Draco se sumergió entre las sabanas nuevamente, hastiado del elfo que no paraba de balbucear, tenía un gran dolor de cabeza que no le permitía pensar con claridad. Intentó recordar lo último que hizo antes de despertar en donde quiera que se encontrara. El recuerdo de los días de encierro le aceleraron el corazón, luego unos fuertes brazos rodeándole hizo que sus mejillas se calentaran y más tarde el atisbo de unos frascos rellenos de un material rojo oscuro en una mesa fuera del cuarto donde se encontraba encerrado seguidos de un letrero al salir de la vivienda que rezaba Little Whinging, las imágenes no le decían mucho, sólo aumentaba su confusión, absorto en sus pensamiento no escucho al elfo desaparecer y a alguien más entrar.

—Malfoy, me alegra que despertarás

Se incorporó para observar quien le hablaba para llevarse la sorpresa de ver a él Gran Harry Potter, el-niño-que-vivió observándolo con gran intensidad, su corazón se aceleró y su mente quedó en blanco sintiendo realmente miedo por primera vez de quien había sido su némesis con anterioridad.

Harry no parecía saber cómo entablar una conversación en dichas circunstancias, se sentó en la cama y buscó hacer contacto visual con el rubio.

—Estás en mi casa, luego de que te encontráramos en semejantes condiciones no sabíamos que hacer, los aurores no querían alertar a la comunidad mágica y no creí que quisieras que los medios te vieran en ese estado, por alguna razón creímos que estarías mejor aquí ya que es el único lugar al que los medios no pueden acercarse.

Draco lo observaba con cautela, sin saber que espera, Potter lo había salvado pero bajo que costo, aún no lo sabía y no podía permitirse confiar en él.

—Yo… Realmente lo siento, pero deberás quedarte aquí por un tiempo, además así ayudaras a limpiar tu reputación y hacer más creíble la historia.

Eso lo hizo animarse a hablar: —¿Qué historia?

Harry le ofreció una copia de Wizard Daily que ahora remplazaba a El Profeta debía al desprestigio que este último había adquirido durante la guerra. El encabezado "Secretos al descubierto tras la trágica guerra" y otro más abajo que decía "La trágica historia nunca contada de los Malfoy".

—¿Qué es esto? —Casi exigió una respuesta con su tono de voz

Harry le miró y suspiro antes de hablar: —Mi pago por el sacrificio que tu madre y tú hicieron por mí.

Pero Draco no creyó del todo sus palabras.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy estaba consciente de lo que se avecinaba y del papel que jugaba en la obra que Harry Potter había montado, pero aún se preguntaba cuál sería el papel de su hijo. Cuando Severus entró a su despacho y lo miro recriminándole, él no se sintió culpable sólo sonrió porque todos tendrían lo que les corresponde tarde o temprano, los traidores, los sangresucia y aquellos que siguen ciegamente se llevarían la peor parte.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? —Le preguntó Severus.

—Aseguré mi futuro—Dijo aún con su sonrisa intacta.

* * *

Lamento mucho la demora en subir capítulo pero, aunque no quisiera excusarme, debo decirles que comencé la universidad y estaba adaptandome, sin embargo he vuelto y esta vez para quedarme, agradeceria muchisimo sus comentarios.


End file.
